


All For Him

by MeganKray99



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganKray99/pseuds/MeganKray99
Summary: When people think of James Bond, they think of 007, the agent...
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	All For Him

**Author's Note:**

> I was clearing out old folders from when I was younger and found this written on a sheet of paper. I quickly checked my account and I have apparently never posted this??? So, anyway, enjoy this quite fanfic I wrote in 2014 (15 years old).

When people think of James Bond, they think of 007, the agent, the man who kills in cold blood, the man who travels the world, leaving destruction in his wake.

Q thinks of the charming smiles, the confident stride as he enters a room, the man who risks his life for Queen and country.

When people think of James Bond, they think of a cold, callous being who has no care for anything or anyone.

Q thinks of the cute presents received on every occasion, loving words muttered in the darkness, the protectiveness for those lucky enough to be subjected to it.

When people think of James Bond, they think of his escapades, rough, lustful nights if meaningless encounters that will be easily forgotten.

Q thinks of tender hands and gentle caresses, nights of raw passion and caring embraces that will remain forever in their memories.

People may ask: who is James Bond, truly?

The spy or the lover?

Work-driven or joker?

Neglectful or caring?

The answer is quite simple - there isn't one.

James may act tough an unloving to everyone else, but ! knows the man behind the act.

But he's happy to keep that side all for himself.


End file.
